


The Crimson Cinderella

by Scarlett_Oakenshield



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassins & Hitmen, Cinderella Elements, F/M, contemporary fairytale, mild rocketshipping, not everything is as it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Oakenshield/pseuds/Scarlett_Oakenshield
Summary: An assassin's fidelity to her organization is tested when she is tasked to kill someone who was once very dear to her. Based on Vocaloid's 'Cendrillon'.





	1. At the Stroke of Midnight, Your Story Begins

**The Crimson Cinderella**

_I._

 

_“Find a hidden masked man in the crown._

_Deprive him all that he has.”_

 

Heels echoed across the floor as the young woman made her way down the corridor, passing doors on either side. Her stone-cold blue gaze and resting frown remained on her face as she focused on what was in front of her. Ahead was a looming staircase and an elevator. She went for the staircase.

              Her long wine-colored hair pooled down to her waist, swinging behind her as she walked. A scrawny Siamese cat stayed balanced on her shoulders, flicking a tail back and forth.  

 

              Clicking heels filled the silence as she trekked up the flight of steps. At the top, she walked to the office at the end of the hall. She knocked. The door creaked open and a woman with golden hair done up in twin tails, and clothed in the same black uniform she wore, greeted her with the same stone-faced expression.

 

              “The boss is expecting you.” She said. The one with the magenta hair nodded. She entered the room. A desk stood at the center, as well as the brooding, crimson-suited figure in the chair. A burly hand stroked an impressive, sleek cat in his lap. A man with short green hair stood by the desk. His eyes fell upon her as she approached the office desk. The door clicked closed, and the clicking of heels indicated that the woman who had escorted her inside had joined her partner on the opposite side of the desk.

 

              “Ahh Jessie.” the boss said, “I have been expecting you. I have a special assignment for you. One which will serve as to test your fidelity to this corporation.”

 

              Her stomach dropped a little, and she felt the sharp stab of hurt. _After everything I’ve done, all the missions I have accomplished, you still don’t trust me?_ She clenched her fist and forced away her real emotions, replacing them with heart of stone she had trained so hard to attain.  

 

              Giovanni slid something across the desk towards her. It was a letter in and off-white envelope, closed with a wax seal. “This came in the mail specifically for you.” A gloved hand lifted the item off the table and opened it. She read it carefully and looked up.

 

              “An invitation?”

 

              “Yes, the Kojiro corporation is hosting a masquerade ball at their estate. Earl Kojiro has invited his business partners and competitors, as well as all the “fairest ladies” in this region and others nearby. He and his wife are determined to gain as many suitors as possible for his son, who is heir to the family business.”

 

              Jessie’s stomach knotted up and her heart lurched with realization.

 

              “As you know, the Kojiro Corporation is one of the Rocket Corporation’s biggest competitors, but recently has become one of our strongest alliances. They trust us. And they trust me. Because of this, should the business owners meet an untimely end, well, Rocket will be the ones to take over.” Giovanni said, “You see what I’m getting at, don’t you Jessie?”  

 

              She nodded slowly, fighting the trembling of the invitation in her hand.

 

              “When I say that the business owners reach an untimely end, I do not mean just the heads of it. I also am referring to the person who is to take over the business in the absence of the owners.”

 

“James.” Jessie replied.

             

              “Yes. Butch and Cassidy will handle Mr. and Mrs. Kojiro. And you, my dear, will handle James.”

 

              “You want me to kill James?” she emphasized.

 

              “What better way is there to prove your fidelity? I know how close the two of you were. But he was unfit. He was too weak and soft-hearted to put red in his ledger. He left Team Rocket despite knowing how much it meant to you, and in that way he betrayed you and broke your heart to pieces. And where do we find him three years later? As the heir to our greatest competitor. He is an enemy to this corporation and must pay the price of desertion.”   

 

              Jessie processed this information, digging her nails into her palms.

 

              “I…understand sir.” She said.

               

               “If you can do this for me, it will be your defining moment. You will be rewarded generously and regarded as one of the strongest members of this corporation.”

 

              She averted her gaze slightly.      

 

              “Tell me, Jessie, will you give in to weakness like him? Or will you prove yourself to be stronger than anyone else?”

 

              She visually stiffened, trying her hardest to force back any feeling of hesitation or any other feeling at all. Her body trembled, her eyes screwed shut, and her nails dug further as she painfully resisted any sign that could imply infidelity or weakness.  

 

              “It looks like someone still has a soft spot for that miserable excuse of a man.” Cassidy taunted.

 

Bitter hatred burned and bubbled from Jessie’s core at the other woman’s words.

 

              “It’s a shame. She’d throw away her training for the sake of _him_.” Butch added.

 

              Jessie stiffened and snapped her head up. “I’ll do it!” She exclaimed. Her gaze darted between Butch and Cassidy. She turned to the boss with ice shards in her eyes.

 

              “I’ll do it.”  She said calmly.

 

              Giovanni smiled. “Good. I’ll give you enough money to buy any gown and mask you’d like.”

 

              “Yes sir.”

 

              “Now, take the invitation, and devise your plan. I want it written on my desk by the end of this week. The ball is in two.” He ordered. She pulled it off the desk and left the room, thanking him.

 

              When the door clicked behind her, Giovanni beckoned Butch and Cassidy to his desk. “I want you to keep and eye on Jessie. If she doesn’t succeed, kill James and then kill her.”

 

              “You can count on us, sir.” They said in unison.

 

He chuckled and sipped from the wine glass on his desk. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

James pulled out the elastic from his lavender hair and flopped down onto his bed with a huff, letting it fan out around his head. He was exhausted from the day, and the heavy weight of depression pressed heavily onto his shoulders as he stared up at the tall ceiling. It was the same as it had been when he left home. His parents were still the same kind of selfish, and the same kind of neglectful, the same kind of unbearable. At least Jessebelle was estranged at this point. His parents were allowing him to choose his bride this time. It was barely a satisfactory compromise since this entire thing was still him ‘passing’ for lack of better words. There was only one woman in the world that captured his fancy. If not her, it was a man or nothing.

 

              The bed springs creaked and dipped beside him and he was nearly crushed by the weight of a burly, tan Malamute as it put its paws upon his chest and licked his face. James chuckled and pull himself into a sitting position against his pillows and headboard and pet the dog on the head.

 

              “Do you think she’ll come, Growlie? I sent a special invitation out just for her. I even wrote it myself.”

 

              The dog’s tongue lolled out of his mouth and his tail thumped against the duvet. He barked. James chuckled and scratched him under the chin. “I hope so too.”

 

              A fist pounded aggressively on his door. “James!” his mother called, “It’s dinner! Come down and join us this instant! And that fleabag better not be on your duvet that was just washed!” she added. James groaned under his breath. Growlie growled at the door.  James sighed stroked his head, “It’s okay, Growlie.” He said quietly.

 

              “I’m coming, Mother.” He replied. He got out of bed and briefly smoothed down the wrinkles and dog fur from his suit that he would sure be scolded for. As he headed down to join his parents he thought “ _whatever was it that possessed me to come back here?”_

* * *

 

II.

 

_“You shivered in the night inside the carriage_

_Tear it away, the rags you wore in past days, step into the halls to this ball”_

 

              She sat before her vanity and changed her green earrings for black gems. She smoked out her liner and eyeshadow with a smudge brush. She whisped up her mascara-coated lashes with an iron-heated curler. She glossed her lips with crimson. She adjusted her updo. Slender, pale hands seized the smooth can of freeze spray. She got up and walked to the open window for ventilation and blasted her hair with the aerosol-compressed product. She returned the hair spray to the desk upon her vanity. She studied herself in the mirror for a moment. Her usual cold eyes possessed something of a melancholy. So, she turned away and picked up the black half-mask, slipping it carefully over her face, hair, and her eyes. Her attention then found the burgundy gown hemmed with black lace on the torso mannequin.

 

              The pale satin dressing gown pooled to the floor around her pedicured feet and she walked over to the garment. Carefully, she took it off the mannequin. She stepped into the large, hooped skirt and pulled the dress to her shoulders. With a little wriggling, she managed to zip up the bodice from the back. Again, she examined herself in the mirror. This time the body mirror on the back of her door. The scooped neck was wide enough to expose some flattering cleavage, part of her pale shoulders, and all her protruding collarbone in the milky moonlight. Black, floral lace hemmed the smooth burgundy of the bodice. It was a bit itchy pressed against her skin, and the appearance in the mirror made it look like black crocheted vines and flowers dug into the flesh of her collar and shoulders.  The bodice hugged her chest and curves in a flattering fancy before the flare out from the skirt. She smiled with confidence. She was beautiful in this dress.

 

             She walked over to her bed and sat down near the headboard. She opened the drawer and pulled out a glinting silver blade, freshly sharpened. She tucked it into the scabbard on the garter underneath it. The scrawny Siamese circled her, mewling. She scratched him on the head subconsciously. He purred under her hand, which slid away to reach for silk opera gloves. As she reached, her eyes found the framed photo that always stayed at her bedside. The frame was old and faded, but the glass was flawless to preserve the bright colors in the photo. It depicted her and James in a flowery meadow. Smiles as bright as a spring sun painted their rose-dusted faces. They wore the old white uniforms. He sat cross-legged with the scrawny Siamese in his lap. She knelt behind him with her arm slung around his shoulder, the other thrown upwards in a pose against a bright blue sky. They looked so young and carefree in this photo. Briefly, she ran a hand over James’s face, as if trying to move the pesky violet strand in between his eyes. But of course, the moment frozen in time didn’t move. Realizing what she was doing, she stiffened, pushing the picture face down. She grabbed her gloves, then, she got up briskly. She slipped into her heels, grabbed her brown fur shrug and draped it over her shoulders.

 

She took the elevator this time, down to the ground floor of the apartment building. She checked the time on the giant clock face on the wall. It was about seven o’clock at night. She went out of the entryway of the building. The doorman who held it open for her bid her “Goodbye, enjoy your evening,” but she scarcely noticed. Outside, the biting chill caused her to shiver, and a blast of cold air turned her face to ice. There was a black limousine waiting for her on the curb. The chauffeur opened the sleek dark door for her and lifting her skirt with a hand, she stepped into the back, sinking into the gray leather seat. She buckled in and the car drove off. She rested an arm on the windowsill, her chin upon her satin gloved knuckle. She cleared her head. _He’ll be dead by midnight._

-xXx-

The inviting lights of the impressive mansion gleamed stark against the milky moon and starry sky. The grounds filled her view. One limousine after another drove up to the driveway. From each one, one, two, three well-dressed men and maidens were helped out of their back seats. They were escorted across the cobbled pathway and up the marble steps, where they were greeted by a figure in a white suit, shuffling nervously from left to right foot. From the piazza and front lights, dark blue eyes perceived the defining feature of the person: The nape-length lavender hair.

 

Her limousine pulled to a stop. She heard the engine shut off and the chauffeur get out. She peered out the window. The last of the guests had gone inside, but still, the handsome prince in white shuffled his nervous feet and scanned his gaze around. When she saw him her heart skipped two beats.

 

Her door swung open followed by a blast of cold air. She looked up at the old chauffeur. He asked her, “Are you ready, Miss Jessica?”

 

“Just a moment.” She slowed her breathing, inhaling and exhaling deeply, trying to ignore the rapid pounding of her heart in her ears. “I’m ready now.” She said. He helped her out of the back seats.

 

“Thank you.” She said. He dipped his head, respectfully.

 

“Enjoy yourself, Miss.” She turned and started up the pathway and up the marble steps. Her gaze met with the white-suited gentleman. He saw her and stopped shuffling. His face lit up.

 

“Jessie,” he smiled, “You really came.”

 

Again, she drew in a breath. She forced her own smile, she knew he was too foolish to see through it. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

He flicked his hand and a rose appeared. He offered it to her, “I finally mastered the rose trick.” He said.

 

“Not bad,” Jessie replied, taking the rose and giving it a smell. It was the same light sweetness it always kept. A gust of wind passed around them. She shuddered.

 

“Oh! Where are my manners? Please, Jess, come inside where it’s warm. We have a lot of catching up to do.” He offered his arm. She took it, and they started up the rest of the steps and stepped into the warm, inviting light. She cast the rose behind her. It landed on the icy ground. She glanced at the tower clock over the sea of people. _Midnight. At the stroke of midnight, your story begins._ She heard Giovanni’s voice in her head.

 

-xXx-

 

_A smile drawn beneath my mask and my wings spread out,_

_I embrace this love coated in thorns._

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

III.

_Orphans gather inside the castle, each of their smiles hidden, gone, or fake._

_In the ashes through the melting glass, the slippers fade and crack, a crimson glowing mass_

 

Laughter and music filled the warm air around them. Servants circled around the assembled mass of people. Masked figures, men and women, dressed in the finest tailored suits gathered around the stairs and in the shining, open ballroom. There were many colors, and each mask every person was wearing was some sort of fantastic beast that Jessie swore she knew but had never seen.

Above them, the silver, crystalline chandeliers sparkled. The room was hot because of the large number of people. Their gazes fell to James, who did not seem to take notice. Jessie felt the paper faces burning into her, and she avoided meeting any of them. From where she was in a corner, she could see everyone clearly.

 

The voices and laughter were all a garbled plethora of muffled sound. She thought that they were all talking about her, even though she knew logically in the case. Although, it made sense, considering she was about to commit a crime. She figured she must just be paranoid, a notion which puzzled her, considering the fact she could normally do these things in such situations as this without them being a byproduct of it. _So why now?_

 

“Jessie, are you hungry?” James’s voice snapped her back to reality. They had gone inside together and had stayed together since then, just talking.

 

 Her gaze met his, “Ahh, no. I’m fine.”

 

“Really?” he confirmed, “You’re usually the one that beats me to the food tables at anything.”

 

She covered her mouth and held back a chuckle when she recalled all those times the two of them broke into events and restaurants just to stuff their faces.

 

“I’m older, my metabolism isn’t as fast.” she said, “I’ve gotta watch my figure.”   

 

“Oh,” he seemed mildly disappointed, “Will you at least have a drink?”

 

              Her throat felt a little dry from being out in the cold, “Sure.”

 

              James turned and faced the assembled crowd, watching carefully, the butlers. When one was close enough, he slunk discreetly behind him, tucking behind the table, some bulky dress skirts. He snuck about the ballroom, snaking his way through and then popped his head up in front of the platter. Jessie watched his nimble stealth performance, trying her best to hold back any sort of laugh, but she couldn’t help but stifle a chuckle behind her hand. He skillfully plucked two bubbly glasses of champagne from the platter and snuck back over. He offered her one. Dainty fingers took it from his hand.

 

“Toast?” he asked, face dusting red.

 

“Toast.” Jessie agreed.

 

“To us.” He finished, holding up his glass.

 

Jessie hesitated, but then she held up her glass and said, “To us.” Their glasses clinked together.  Jessie downed most of hers in one or two gulps, while James took a single delicate sip. He’d always been the more delicate of the two of them. She glanced at the clock.

_Half past eight._

 

“Jessie…”

 

Their eyes met again. This time Jessie felt a spark of something she had only vaguely remembered the feeling from all those years ago. And it filled her with dread.

 

“What is it, James?”

 

“Well…” his face reddened, “It’s just, I don’t know. You’ve changed.”

 

_Am I really that horrible at hiding it? Does he see right through my eyes?_

 

“It’s not good or bad but, it’s just…different.” He replied.

 

“You’ve changed too, James.” _When did you become less of a hot mess and more charming?... **Shut up, Jessie!**_ “But,” she continued, “Time changes people and it’s been three years. Did you expect me to stay the same when you moved on?”

 

“No, that’s not what I meant. It came out wrong, I—I don’t know what I’m trying to say.” He took another sip of champagne.

 

“We grew up,” Jessie said, and then shook her head, chuckling in spite of herself, “We sound like two old people. Reminiscing about the past like it’s some good-old-day thing.”

 

“But those were the good old days weren’t they? When we didn’t have so many rules to follow. When we were young and wild and free?”

 

“You’re doing it again, old man.” She teased. James blushed.

 

“It’s been three years since I’ve seen you, Jessie, it makes sense that we're so awkward!” he whined.

 

“I’ll say.” Jessie agreed, “But no less attractive, right?” She smirked.

 

James laughed, “Naturally.” Then he cleared his throat, “That reminds me. You look beautiful. That dress is flattering. It matches your hair.”

 

“Oh, thanks. I know.” She replied, “You don’t look half bad yourself. That white and red accented suit reminds me of our old uniforms.”

 

A small smile spread across James’s face, “Now you’re doing it.”

 

“What?” her face hardened.

 

“Reminiscing.”

 

“Oh, shut up, you did it first!” she snipped. Again, James laughed, and Jessie, well, her heart fluttered.

 

Suddenly, something caught in the corner of her eye. She stopped smiling and looked over at the sight. Two masked figures, a man and a woman, were waving at her. James noticed them too. Jessie immediately recognized them, and she was jolted back to reality.

 

“Are those your friends?” James asked.

 

“Acquaintances, more or less.” She didn’t tell him she worked with them, she didn’t want to create any suspicion since the heads of the businesses and friends of the Kojiro family were the ones who mainly filled the ballroom floor.

 

Nerves bubbled up in her chest when they began making their way over.

 

“Well, I won’t keep you. I’m gonna go interact with more suitors before my parents humiliate me for not doing so. Enjoy the ball. The dancing starts at nine-thirty, I’m sure I’ll see you then.” He winked at her and then turned and vanished into the sea of people, leaving his champagne on the piano they had been in front of.

 

Butch and Cassidy sauntered over with champagne glasses in her hands and a platter of food in his.

 

“So, how’s the ball?” Butch mockingly inquired.

 

“I haven’t been here that long,” Jessie replied, dismissively.

 

“For a second there, it looked like you were having fun with your prey.” Cassidy sneered.

 

 _Don’t call him that._ She bristled. 

 

“We just wanted to come over and give ya a friendly reminder that the deadline is midnight. So, don’t be getting too cozy now.” Butch said. Cassidy leaned towards Jessie’s face, and her hot breath on her cheek smelled like liquor.

 

“Remember the real reason why you’re here.” She warned. She stepped back, “Don’t give into his pretty-boy face. Because we don’t want to deal with the repercussions of your failure, _little sister_.” They turned and left her alone.

 

As they were leaving, arm in arm, Cassidy said over her shoulder, “Enjoy the ball, my dear!” was her plastic call as the two of them vanished into the crowd. Jessie’s fingers curled in the skirt of her dress.

 

“I won’t fail, I’ll prove both of you wrong.” She said under her breath, “You’ll see.” Her eyes again found the clock on the wall.

 

_Eight Fifty-Seven PM._

 

 

* * *

 

 

IV

_Now I really wish to leave, since I'm shaking without stop_

_As your eyes are glancing at the ticking clock._

 

              The dancing began at nine-thirty, just as James had said it would. The upbeat waltz filled the air with a certain joy that could make Jessie forget about weighing cares for a while. She did still have a couple of hours to deadline. The next thing she knew, she was twirling and whirling about the dance floor, switching between partners, both male and female, with even some in between.

 

              Hands clapped and heels tapped as the accelerando and crescendos of the music wove their way into all her senses. She no longer fought her smile as she did some do-si-do and twirled about. Her dizziness from so much spinning was causing everything to become a haze of colors and sound. Laughter was distant in her ears, replaced the warmth of the music, and the clock face was insignificant. She no longer kept track of who her dance partner was, for she was too focused on keeping the rhythm of the beat.  

 

              Maybe it was the party talking, but she began to enjoy herself, and she did not make any notion to stop that. The light feeling she got from dancing was clearing the gloomy sky in her mind. She found herself associating the creature masks with fantasy monsters each with different skills and personalities. She laughed with her partners, even when they clumsily stumbled over each other’s feet. It got to a point where she decided she never wanted it to end.

 

              But then it did. And the world went silent. The tapping stopped, and the music stopped. The laughter stopped. The stuffiness of the ballroom cleared around her, and she stood in the middle, in someone’s arms. Her heart pounded fast in her ears, and she caught her breath. She looked up to meet familiar green eyes behind a mask framed with lavender hair. She was filled with a mix of emotions and the clouds began gathering in her head again. He smiled softly. The music for the slow dance started. When she heard the love song on the speakers around their heads, she recognized it from some fantasy movie she’d seen in the 80’s. The lights dimmed to reflect a new kind of mood.

 

              James stepped back and offered her his hand for a dance, bowing.

 

              The pounding of her pulse echoed around her so loud that it, along the sweat from the dance made her light-headed. She snapped her gaze around. The paper faces were all watching her again. Judging her-

 

              She looked back to James. His gaze was wide-eyed and hopeful. So boyish and bright. Reminiscent of that time when…and she couldn’t turn her face away. She curtsied. He took her in his arms as they began to twirl slowly around the dance floor.

 

Through the mask, those green pools sparkled with something she couldn’t help but fear because for some reason she felt her eyes were doing the same. The music enveloped him. Enveloped her.

_It’s such a sad love,_

_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel._

_Open and closed within your eyes._

The moon and stars glinted beautifully in through the windows around them, reflecting in their locked gazes as they twirled lightly around the dance floor. Everyone else vanished around her. And so did the clock.

_I'll place the sky_

_Within your eyes._

Jessie’s heart pounded way too fast, and for reasons, she no longer knew for certain. James continued to smile. In the back of her mind, she thought him a naive fool. A fool that she had found herself inexplicably drawn to.

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast_

_In search of new dreams_

_A love that will last_

When he spun her so her back was towards the clock, the milky light of the moon reflected through the windows onto his rose dusted pale skin, and in the white of his suit. He looked like a washed-out spectre if not for the rosy cheeks and galaxy-reflective eyes and splashes of rose red.    

 

_Within your heart_

_I’ll place the moon_

_Within your heart._

 

              Her heart soared, and the world vanished around as she melted into these feelings. This warmth and this sincerity, which couldn’t be given, she knew, by anyone else but him to her. Those feelings which had sparked so strangely in her three years ago had become a fire, burning in her core. The flames danced in the air and became butterflies, flitting away from the flames and into the air, ghosting her body and ghost flesh like gentle kisses, illuminating through his eyes and his touch. His clammy hands in hers and his permanent smile, and the heart beats as one when they pressed their chests together told her he felt the same.

             

With this notion, she pulled herself away into a twirl, out.  Their arms stiffened like arrows. His body towards the clock and staircase, and hers towards the door. The butterflies turned to dust as the feeling of closeness was severed.

 

_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all,_

Their fingers ghosted and almost separated, but another spin brought her into his chest again. She turned her face away. Her stomach knotted up. She blinked away a stinging sensation. The knife beneath her dress skirt suddenly felt heavier than it should have. The strap of her garter felt tighter.

 

A light, gentle hand, with soft fingertips turned her cheek to meet his gaze again. Ghosts of movements fluttered on his lips as he mouthed the words of the song.

 

_“I’ll be there for you,_

_As the world falls down.”_

His starry eyes glinted again as if to say, _“Remember this, Jessie? We watched this movie together. We danced around our little empty cottage floor to this song.”_

Yes. Of course, she did. They had rooted for the antagonist. But this memory was far away and burned with pain, not passion. She turned over her shoulder to look at the clock on the wall.

_Eleven O’clock._

With a jolt, she was pulled back to reality. She stopped letting him lead her, pulling them to a halt. They were close enough to the back doors at this point. A look of devastation passed over his once cheerful face.   

 

 “Let’s go outside for some air. I’m sweating.” She suggested.

 

James studied her for a moment and then nodded, “Yeah, okay. I’ve got something I want to show you anyway.” He pulled away from her and offered her his elbow, which she took. Then, they walked towards the door. She glanced over her shoulder at the clock again. She also briefly caught the gazes of Butch and Cassidy buried in the crowd. She discreetly nodded. 

 

 _Perfect. He has no idea._ This realization filled her with both smugness and dread. The dance floor got further behind them. The music faded.

 

_Falling. Falling down. Falling in love…._

              She felt her body trembling from what she narrowly decided was the soreness of the heals on her feet, but it was a lie and she knew it too.

-xXx-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Virtual cookies to anyone who can tell me where the song I used for the slow dance is from and who sang it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Very mild sensuality ahead. Nothing graphic. But still sexy.

V. 

_“Taking off my slippers and dancing through a slope of steps_

_I extend my fingertips and reach out for your neck”_

They welcomed the chill of the air as it cooled their clammy bodies from being stuffed inside the ballroom for so long. The sky was mostly clear, and the milky moon and stars sparkled beautifully in the night sky of black, purple, and blue hues, but a few dark clouds promised rain later.

 

A quiet stayed between them as they listened to the music of crickets and walked over a creaky little bridge with a creek below. The freezing water drafted even colder air up towards them. They followed the meandering body of water down towards the back of the manor grounds. There was a tall wall of hedges and wedged in between them was a wooden door. 

 

“This is what I wanted to show you.” He said. He opened the gate. Behind it was a little secret garden, enclosed within the hedge and ivy-covered walls, complete with several bushels of flora and a wooden swing. And the stream continued through it, beneath thick foliage that covered a different opening.  

 

“A secret garden.” she couldn’t hide something of a girlish joy.

 

“Do you like it?” James asked.

 

“Yes.” She walked over and sat down on the swing which creaked with her weight.

 

“It’s perfectly sturdy, I promise.” James said, “I’ve been coming here a lot lately.” He came behind her and leaned towards her back as he seized the ropes. His touch against her sent a ripple through her spine.

 

“Hold on, Jessie.” He said excitedly. He pulled the swing back and let go of it, pushing her. She kicked her legs outward and then bent them inwards when the swing swung back. For a while, she sat there swinging, letting him push her. The increase in the vigorous movement of the swing was mirrored by the beating of hearts. Hers. His. _His._

 

The knife hilt and scabbard dug into her thigh. When she swung forward again, her shoe slipped off, landing gently in the grass. When James saw this. He stopped the swing and came ‘round the front. He got down to his knee, slipped off one of his gloves, he picked up the shiny slipper.

She lifted the hem of her dress. His hands gently grasped her swollen ankle. Gooseflesh rose from where his hand touched her ankle, and shot up her right leg, the same leg keeping the concealed blade. He went to put the shoe back on.  

 

She curled her toes and foot in towards her.

 

“Jessie,” James said, “I can’t put your shoe back on if you do that.”

 

“You know how badly heels hurt after hours of wearing them.” Jessie protested.

James chuckled softly. “You’re right. They do get painful.” He agreed, “And it looks like yours have swollen up your ankles.” 

 

“Exactly.” Jessie replied.

 

“Alright then.” He let go of her right ankle and grasped the left one. He pulled off the other shoe and got up into a standing position again. Jessie’s feet touched the soft grass and she stood up from the swing. Her feet felt much better now, but the digging of the blade against her thigh was far worse. Her stomach was doing somersaults. She dared glance at the tower clock.   

_Eleven twenty-three._

She turned her face away and lifted the hem of her dress again, so she could walk towards the creek. _Midnight._ She dipped her toes in the cool water. It was freezing, but it soothed her sore feet. She sighed.

 

James sat down on the wooden swing. She looked over her shoulder and they exchanged glances. Just then, something came crashing through the foliage and hurled itself into Jessie.

 

She cried out in surprise as she fell backward and thumped to the ground. A big, burly creature covered in fur pressed against her chest. A giant feather-duster tail thumped the ground, and the panting, slobbery animal towered over her.  

 

“What is this? Get off me, you furball!” she shouted.

 

“Growlie! No!” James exclaimed, jumping up from his spot on the swing and rounding towards the dog, “What have I told you about jumping up on people! Get off her!”

 

The malamute barked and then clamored over Jessie’s chest and ran over to James, circling his legs and jumped up on him, knocking him over. James let out a surprised squeak as he thumped to the grass.

 

From where she had pulled herself to a sitting position, Jessie burst out laughing. The dog did some sort of happy hop and then bounded off through the foliage again.

 

James got up and rubbed the back of his head, “Sorry about th—”

 

Her musical laughter filled the air. James’s heart soared.

 

“Jessie! You’re laughing!” his voice was filled with joy.

 

“Well, what do you expect dummy?” she replied, “I forgot how much fun I have with you.” Her stomach dropped and the laughter stopped abruptly. Her frown returned. James’s green eyes filled with concern and Jessie’s with mist at the sudden change in mood. He got up immediately and moved towards her. She stood.

 

“Jessie? Jessie’s what’s wrong?” He was at her side again and he reached to comfort.

 

She put out a hand, “Don’t…” He took it gently with his own hand, and with his fingertips in the other, he turned her other cheek.

 

When they met gazes again, he noticed a tear pricking her eye and falling down her cheek. He brushed it away and pecked her cheek beneath her eye.

 

When he pulled away, his gaze was filled with concern. 

 

She averted her gaze from his piercing one and leaned into his touch. Gently pressing her own hand against his.

 

“Jess? Jess, why are you crying?” he asked. She turned back to face him again.

 

“I don’t know, I just…I…” His eyes were narrowing and he was leaning in. She was doing the same. There was no stopping this now.

 

_And in one moment an impulse has been woken down your spine, halting time._

 

They were lip-locked before she came to her senses. Like electricity, feelings shook and rippled through her core when her eyes fluttered closed.

 

* * *

 

VI.

 

_Please, I’m begging, don’t make the bells ring, falling onto my knees as I plead._

 

His body was pressed to the far wall, his hands supporting her at the hips. Her right leg was straddling him, and her skirt had ridden up to her thighs. She tugged the knife from its scabbard just as his hand found her soft, flushed skin.

 

 _Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong!_ _Bong!_

The chime of the bells struck midnight. She pulled abruptly away from him, gasping for breath. Her hands and arms were stiff, holding his wrists above his head and against the wall. She was arched over him, chest heaving. His labored breathing and hers melded into one hot mess of air. Through the echoing thump of her heart, and his, she let go of him and backed away. She turned her body from him.

 

“I shouldn’t have done that…” she said breathily, “I…I have to go. I can’t.” She started to walk slowly away, inhaling shakily as the tears threatened to leak from her eyes.

 

The clock pounded in her head. James, regaining his composure, immediately followed her.

 

“Jessie! Wait, please! Don’t go!” James’s painful cry cut into the air, “Jessie! You’re the one I’ve chosen to marry! Jessie!” his words shook as he held back his brokenhearted sobs. She froze, breath hitching.

 

A hand grabbed her wrist, gripping tightly. There were tears streaming down his cheeks.

_NO!_

 

“Jessie, I love—” His breath caught violently in his throat as the blade squelched through him. Everything stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit. Gotta admit, when I wrote that last bit, I felt James's pain rip through my own chest.


	4. Chapter 4

VII.

_Wearing scents of gunpowder and bluffs, here is a princess never turning back_

_Your unyielding eyes, reflecting the burning lights, penetrate right through my frigid mask_

Two gunshots fired, one right after the other, from the house. They were faint and far away, but they were enough to tell Jessie that Butch and Cassidy had succeeded.

 

James’s eyes widened, and slowly his gaze trailed down to his white suit. Around the hilt of the blade, a splotch of crimson welled and expanded. His gaze snapped right back up to her. His eyes, filled with pain and hurt, saw right through her.

 

“Jessie…why…” Tears misted up his gaze and meandered slowly down his cheek. Her hand was still on the hilt of the blade.

 

She leaned towards him, hand tightening around the hilt. A shaky breath tremored through Jessie’s body as she pressed her forehead to his, screwing her eyes shut.

 

“This is the only reason I came, don’t you see…” she said, “…I-I’m not sorry…”

 

The hilt of the blade slipped from her grasp when he staggered backward. She turned her back to him and stood to face the moon. It eerily illuminated her body skin. Her shoulders trembled.

 

“I did it…I can’t believe I did it…” her voice was strained somewhere between relief and shock, and a short, labored laugh, mixed with sobs filled the air.

 

“I can’t believe I did it…” Her voice dropped with realization and she felt her stone heart crack, “What have I…” Clouds darkened the sky and thunder rumbled up ahead, it began to rain lightly, rain which would only grow heavier. “J-James, James… _JAMES_!” Tears strained her voice. She whipped around and rushed to his side., stumbling over her aching feet.

 

He was propped up against the back wall, breathing labored as he leaned there, bleeding out, with blood beginning to trickle in the corner of his mouth and his eyes partially closed. Through his gaze, which was beginning to go in and out of focus like a camera lens, he saw her looming over him with her blue eyes wide and filled with unspeakable sorrow.

 

She knelt before him and clasped their hands over the dagger hilt. “James…”  

 

“Jess…” A weak and breathy rasp replaced a voice that had once been cheerful and full of life. She carefully pulled his mask off his face, and then aggressively tugged off her own, paying no mind to her messy hair.

 

They met gazes full on, and the cold blue of Jessie’s eyes had been forever changed.

 

“You’ve always been the stronger one of us.” He said, “And you really proved that today…” A weak smile passed over his face.

 

Again, she was reminded of those days. All the adventures and fun they had had, all the melodramatic stunts they had pulled, all the times they embraced failure with positive attitudes. The teasing and banter they had enjoyed in the good old days. All the love they had shared in so many ways…like sparks throughout her body…That ridiculous catch phrase they’d made up when they’d formed their team…how tonight, they had danced it away, the night…All of this was reflected through the smile and night sky in his dull green eyes.

 

And the dull green eyes, the ashen face, and tearstained cheeks pulled Jessie back to reality. And she once again saw the red-stained lip and chin, the pain twisted in his face hidden behind a ghostly smile. She felt and heard the labored breathing. Those memories faded into the distant passed, washed away by the rain and whisped away by the wind.

 

_I can still feel your warm breath on my skin,_

_But now it seems like a distant dream._

 

From below, James perceived her with his out of focus gaze. With what light that was left from the moon, her pale skin and wet cheeks gleamed. She looked like an ethereal goddess to him, and he was more than glad that she would be the last face he’d see.

 

 

_The silver moon creates a veil glowing around your body._

_Your smile shines like the brightest star._

The rain started to pound aggressively on the soggy grass. Mud welled into the skirt of Jessie’s dress as she knelt before James’s dying form. The cold, bitter rain destroyed her hair, and pooled about her shoulders and face in unkept, stringy strands. Her trembling did not cease, and her eyes continued to fill, empty, and fill with fresh tears.

 

All she could do was stare at him. His pained expression, his broken smile. His soiled, blood-stained suit. He looked so pitiful and with her hand still on the knife, she was reminded that she had done this. SHE had done this to HIM. To James, when he had done nothing but loved and supported her through all the time they’d spent together. Someone who she had loved more dearly than anything, dying at her side by her red hand.

 

 Regret clawed at her, piercing her like tiny, sharp shards of ice that she had so stupidly allowed to form around her heart. She did not do anything to stop the burning salt mixing with rainwater from her eyes onto her cheeks.

 

_My dress will be torn,_

_My golden tiara will be trampled._

_By my feet and hands in a surge of disgust_

_For what I have done to you._

She let go of the dagger and clenched her fists. She averted her gaze, letting the tears burn like acid through her soiled gloves.

 

A shaking hand came up to cup her face again. She leaned into it and closed her eyes, pressing both of her hands against it. It was cold.

 

“I’m sorry…” James’s weak voice filled Jessie’s ears. She stiffened and dared open her blue pools again. His dull, partially lidded eyes locked onto hers. She cradled him in her arms.

 

“I’m sorry…that you had to do this to prove your worth. I’m sorry…they…forced you…to do this. I’m sorry…I left…I should’ve known how…how…how much the team…how much it meant to you…when I left…you weren’t given a choice…I’m sorry…”

 

Jessie’s heart sunk to her stomach and she shook her head. “No James…please, don’t do this.”

 

“You wouldn’t have had…to prove anything to me…I should have told you…every day how…”

 

“James…”  her voice was barely a whisper, she tightened her grip against his hand.

 

“But you were stronger than me…always…you did what I couldn’t…and you proved that today…the boss will reward you generously…I’m sure…I’m…so proud of you, Jessie.”

 

Her sobs could be heard now, “Shut up, don’t say that…never…” she spoke through her cries, “…say that…look what I did to you! How can you…”

 

His gaze had moved towards the sky, and the raindrops gently pooled over his face and body.

 

“More than anything…I’m happy that…you’re the last thing I’ll ever see…”

 

She couldn’t stop her response from straining out, “James! No! Stay with me! James! You have to stay with me! Don’t you _DARE!_ ”

 

“Jessie…” he shakily leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her head. For a moment, it stopped her crying and time froze again. But it was quickly cut off when he fell back with a thump. His hand slid from her face to her neck, to her chest. She held his wrist there for a moment, but it was too heavy for either of them to keep. So, they let it fall. She turned her gaze to face him again. His smile didn’t fade from his mouth, but his eyes were getting duller, and his face was growing grayer by the minute.  Their eyes remained locked. She bent her head towards him. A tear fell from her eye, dribbled down her cheek and landed on his before dissolving.

 

“I…forgive…” With these last laborious words, he drew in his last, rattled breath, and his eyes fluttered closed.

 

Everything went silent. Not another sound came from his body.

 

Jessie’s hands shook. Her eyes remained on his lifeless face. She called his name in vain, through her ragged, dry vocal chords. 

 

“James…Ja—” She carefully lowered his head, resting it against the ivy-covered wall. She stared at him with her furrowed brows and solemn eyes, as if hoping by some miracle, he’d wake up and start to gasp for air. But real life was not like the movies. Thunder cracked up above her.

 

She curled her fingers into her ruined skirt, and her shoulders shook violently, and she wept loud enough for all the world to hear. She sobbed, and she sobbed, and she sobbed…and then her gaze snapped up towards the crying sky. And with her eyes screwed together, as she was stabbed by tiny red-hot daggers from her aching chest and across her entire body, she let out a ragged, painful scream.

 

Everything turned red around her, and a strong gust of wind blew the scene to dust in a burst of blood-crimson rose petals.

  

* * *

 

 

“JESSIE!” In cold sweat with stinging tears pricking her eyes, Jessie lurched up from where she lay, hyperventilating gasps filling the gentle serenity. She clutched her chest, heaving for air. Her dehydrated throat was tight, cold air burning it raw. She was drenched in sweat and her heart was pounding faster than it ever had, echoing in her ears. She rapidly scanned her gaze around. Through her blurred vision, she realized she was in her own room, in her own house.

 

“Jessie! Jessie! Wake up! I’m right here! Are you okay!? What’s wrong!? You’re hyperventilating!” Someone was at her side, clutching her tightly and shaking her. A sense of unspeakable relief washed over her at the sound of the litted voice which she usually found obnoxious. Tears filled her eyes and she stumbled forward, into his arms. He caught her with befuddlement. She tightened her embrace around him, trembling into his shoulder as sobs wracked her entire body. The whole time, she breathily cried out “James, James, James!” over and over again. He tightened his own grip on her.

 

“Jessie? What happened? What’s wrong?”

 

She didn’t respond. She just kept her grip tight and let her sobs fade away. He rested his cheek upon the crown of her head, murmuring into her hair to soothe her.

 

As this was occurring, he called across the room, “MEOWTH! Don’t just stand there gaping like a Weepinbell! Bring me some water for her!”

 

“ _Meeeeeyowth_!” He yowled and scrambled up from his spot on a log, “Alright, alright!” He fetched the requested item, nearly dropping and spilling the sloshing water in the water bottle as he carried it over to them.

 

Jessie’s sobs faded, and she slowly pulled away from James. They sat on the mattress facing each other. She wiped her tears and looked up at him once her gaze had somewhat cleared. James leaned slightly forward on his hands and knees, perceiving her with a worried gaze, mouth pulled into a sad frown, and tears pricking the corners of his wide green eyes.

 

“Jess?”

 

“Oh, stop it, James. Don’t you start too.” She said.

 

“Wha—”

 

She smiled and chuckled, still wiping away her own tears. “I’m fine…I guess the stories we were telling around the fire last night got to my head...and I had a nightmare. It’s nothing. I’m alright, I swear.”

 

“Here ya go, Jess.” Meowth stood before her and offered her the water bottle. She took it from his hands and gulped down a few sips.

 

 _“You’re all I have…”_ She said this under her breath.

 

“Hmm?” James perked up.

 

“Oh…” Jessie stiffened and averted her eyes, “Nothing…umm…stay here for a second. I’ll be right back. There’s something I have to do.” She discreetly grabbed something from her partially opened nightstand drawer and shoved it into the bodice of her pink nightgown. She got up slowly from their bed and headed out the door. She walked down the stairs and into the main room, then out the front. She went into the trees, heading back to the rushing river and the waterfalls they’d passed earlier.

 

When she was at the spot, she briefly darted her gaze around to make sure no one saw her. Then, she pulled the small, sheathed knife from her bodice. She held it up to the sunlight, and watched it glint shiny and bright in the morning sun. She turned it over, and then drew in a breath. Normally, she’d put a price on such a pretty little thing, but she found this “pretty thing” absolutely repulsive. So, she raised her arm, narrowed her eyes, and cast it into the rapids. The moment she did so, she felt a little flutter in her stomach. She pressed her hand against the firmness of the belly beneath the fabric of her nightdress.

 

Her chest overflowed with joy. _She’s moving again._ She thought happily. Then, she looked back out at the river rapids. “I love James.” She said, “But I’m too selfish to let him go.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Do you honestly think I'd actually kill James? Of course not. I love him too much. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my little story. Fun fact, though, I don't really ship this pairing. I prefer them to be platonic. But, the relationship between these two characters is well done, regardless. And I can still enjoy appreciating it and using it, and embracing the fact that it is canon {in the manga, that is}. 
> 
> Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this story! I'd love to know what you all thought, but for now, Elvis has left the building. Bye~

**Author's Note:**

> READ PLEASE/ IMPORTANT STORY INFORMATION  
> 1\. This is an AU without Pokémon, which is why Meowth and Growlie are a normal dog and cat.  
> 2\. James is bisexual in this story. That is why "passing" is briefly mentioned. But let me make this clear. He is not interested in Jessie because he is trying to pass. He is interested because he is bisexual and therefore attracted to males and females.  
> 3\. I am perfectly aware that 'Kojiro' is James's Japanese name. But for the sake of this story it is his surname. He isn't given a surname on Bulbapedia. However, if he does have one that I don't know about, then please let me know.


End file.
